


Glacial Weather

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2018, Korrasami Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Korra and Asami travel down to the South for the Glacier Spirit Festival. And it’s pretty damn cold.





	Glacial Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowdissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa fic for SlowDissolve! Happy Korrasami Day 2018! Fulfilling the prompt 'Writing prompt would be like Asami finds the South Pole just too darn cold'.

Asami pulled on her thermal socks as she looked to the door, and she could hear Korra laugh carry from outside, where she was standing with her parents. They were waiting for her. She didn’t particularly enjoy the many layers she was piling on, but it was needed.

It made sense. Korra has been so stressed about helping the newly formed Earth Republics have its first elections, they needed time away after their completion. To go back to the South. To spend time away from it all. And the Southern Water Tribe has wanted Avatar korra to make a speech so it was practically perfect.

Asami laced her boots and pulled on her last layer, as she hurried outside to meet Korra, at last.

She moved the door drape, saw Tonraq, Senna and Korra laughing; Korra turning, grin large on her face as she noticed Asami and waved her over.

Asami began to place one foot in front of the other, but she found her balance falter as her foot slid, shooting up in front of her as she fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.

“Asami!” Korra said, and hurried over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Asami said, as she had only landed on her butt— she was more concerned about was her face burning read at her inelegant pratfall. 

Korra grinned as she helped hoist Asami off the ground, as she decided to ignore the humour of the situation for Asami’s sake; “Are you ready to have some fun?”

“Of course.” Asami said, brushing herself off.

The Glacier Spirits festival. A time to celebrate the spirits, and also enjoy a festival with games, if it was anything like that time she visited those years ago, before the nation had got embroiled in a civil war.

She hadn’t been expecting it to be so cold, though, and expecting to find it so unwelcome. Last time she had spent much of her time indoors, looking at her company’s finances and trying to understand Varrick, before the adrenaline rush of their escape from the Southern Water Tribe. Now she was finally met with just how cold the South could be, as she walked around the small stalls and gazed at the inviting lights.

The small huts littered the streets; and the twinkling lights were so inviting, and the spirits descended upon the city instead of circling the spirit portal as they usually did, as if they welcomed the celebration of them.

Korra looked to the small podium and sighed, and then walked over to it. Asami stood in the crowd, looking as Korra talked to Tonraq and the festival organisers. She shivered as the wind blew through the crowd, and she bounced lightly from feet to feet, but eventually Korra took to the podium.

“Uh,” Korra began, and Asami grinned at her, “thank you for coming. The Glacier Spirits Festival has become even more relevant to the Southern Water Tribe with the increase in spirits, and I’m happy that there is such a large turnout this year. I am grateful that people take such a large interest in the spirits, whilst I also hope we make sure we all have a good time tonight, okay? Anyway, I’m happy to open this years Glacier Spirits Festival!” Korra said, and stepped away from the microphone as the audience roared.

Asami grinned as Korra met her, and wrapped her arm in hers. “That was a nice speech. Short, but needed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you know, you don’t have to be so worried about public speaking, you have a natural charm that everyone loves.”

Korra grinned. “I’ll try and keep that mindZ Well, I’m glad they asked and I’m happy we came.” Korra said, before leaning against Asami. “Hey, you alright? Not too cold?”

“Of course not,” Asami said, “we haven’t been outside long yet,” she said. It wasn’t entirely true, in fact it was a bold lie, but she was determined to have a good time despite the frigidness. 

Asami Sato wasn’t afraid of a challenge. She was going to make sure tonight ended with Asami Sato on top: Asami- One; Cold- zero.

And it was easy to watch Korra- Korra was in her element here. She was so natural in the south, and after weeks of stress it was good to see her relaxed among the spirits, who lightly danced in the sky around her. A small ferret-like spirit settled on Korra’s shoulder, who laughed. If she concentrated on these things, she could nearly forget that her toes were freezing into ice cubes. 

Asami looked at a small child running past her. Even he seemed lightly dressed. Compared to her. Asami internally praised the bravery of the Southern parents who dressed their children like this, but they all clearly were built of stronger constitutions than her, down here. Korra, Tonraq and Senna were all dressed similarly, lighter clothes that seemed to keep them warm despite Asami’s thicker coat and expensive thermals.

Whilst Asami attempted to warm her body and hands up with somemysterious flavoured soup, she turned to see Korra had endeavoured to win a plush Platypus Bear toy from a ring-toss stand.

Korra had not won the game at the moment, but she threw more money at the stand, and Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra eventually succeeded in throwing a ring around the pole, and she victoriously grasped the platypus bear. “For you,” Korra said.

“And how much did you spend?”

Korra awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, grinning that ever present wide, awkward grin that she often seemed to wear that Asami loved so much. “Psh, never mind,” she said, and winked.

Asami rolled her eyes. Korra knew she wasn’t even that much of a plush collector; but Korra was showboating here. Or _trying_ to, anyway.

There was so much music and dancing, but Asami was too cold. Her boots were too clunky for the beats (how were the southerners so graceful?), the soup did little to warm her numbed fingers (she would develop her own, better gloves for next time), and Asami desperately wished the wind would stop whipping past her ears and making them ache slightly.

And Korra looked, so beautiful, so perfect in the glowing warm lights, and Asami just wished it wasn’t so _cold_.

Her new platypus-bear friend was good at keeping her warm, though.

It was getting late, and Asami was just ignoring the chilling breeze as she walked the streets with Korra, when she noticed that Korra stopped, glancing to the edge of the city, before a small, inspired grin lit her face.

“Hey, Asami,” Korra said, and smiled at her girlfriend. “Let me show you something.”

She took Asami’s hand and hurried her off to the side of the village, and Asami realised she was pulling her up a hill. As she grew higher, the wind was really whipping around them, surely turning her reddened cheeks pinker, and Asami wished it was warmer because it was adorable how cute Korra was at this moment, and Asami was struggling to pay attention. She drew the scarf around her tighter, and eventually they got to the top.

Korra patted a large boulder, and sat on it. “This is the most beautiful view of the capital,” she said as they both looked out to the scenery. Asami Sato would never deny that the South was beautiful, with the glittering lights of the fairground and the stars shining above. This was something they didn’t see as much of that you didn’t see much of in a Republic City with the light pollution, so it was definitely worth the frosted breaths and numb digits.

“It is lovely,” Asami said, though she was no longer looking at the scene in front of her particularly. “I’ve really loved being down here with your parents, it’s been great.”

Korra looked at her and grinned. “I… that’s good. I thought it might be a bit cold and wet for you.”

“You know I don’t really care about that.”

“I know, but sometimes I want the best anyway,” Korra said, leaning down and taking Asami’s hand. Korra then furrowed her brows at her, and Asami truly wondered if her hand was that cold even through her glove.

Korra looked at her, and grasped her hands, slipping off her gloves, and wrapped her hands around Asami’s numb fingers. “Asami, you _are_ freezing. Why didn’t you say something?” Korra asked, looking concerned as she began to rub circles into her hand. 

Asami smiled sheepishly, her ruse so speak had been discovered. At least she was pleasantly surprised at how Korra was still warm enough to help her frozen fingers. Perhaps it was the firebender inside of her, helping her continuingly radiate warmth, or her natural Southerness. “You know, I’ve enjoyed today. I don’t mind a bit of cold.”

Korra looked at her thoughtfully, then leant closer to her. “But do you want to go inside?”

“... Please.” 

—————

Asami had checked herself in the mirror; her cheeks were pink and her nose was red, and she hoped she hadn’t caught the flu in the cold otherwise the boat ride back to Republic City would be miserable.

But for now, Asami shivered and clung to Korra. A pot of tea near the fire, and they curled up together. Korra, pressed close to her, radiated her natural warmth and they tangled their legs together as close as they could, Asami’s hands wrapped around a steaming hot cup of tea, letting her frozen fingers 

Korra leant near her and kissed her gently. “Still cold?”

Asami leant in closer, throwing an arm closer to Korra’s. “I think I need a little longer,” She said, a lazy smile on her face, and Korra smirked in response but drew her in closer. Asami was admitting defeat, but it was okay if her girlfriend was next to her. Perhaps the cold had won the battle outright, but Asami still won overall.

Asami wouldn’t mind standing out in the cold for the rest of the day with Korra.

Even if inside was preferable.

**Author's Note:**

> My ears hurt in the cold but honestly I am so whiny about it, I feel Asami would be classier.


End file.
